Panacea
by Paruparo
Summary: Rewrite. As the power struggle between the Lords of the Makai escalates, Yomi must gather his trump cards: the mysterious healer from his past who holds the key to the legendary panacea, and of course, Kurama.
1. Lord of Makai

Panacea

Summary: Rewrite. As the power struggle between the Lords of the Makai escalates, Yomi must gather his trump cards: the mysterious healer from his past who holds the key to the legendary panacea, and of course, Kurama.

A/N: I've rewritten this so it would be shorter, therefore more reader-friendly (and writer-friendly). Please bear with the very fast pacing, I know no other way to write this. And please bear with the OC, I promise she's not a Mary Sue. I promise that through her, the fic will be telling more about Yomi. Did that make sense? It will later on. Read and enjoy! Spread the Yomi love!

**Chapter One – Lord of Makai**

In the very center of the underworld lay his stronghold, the capital of his vast territory-- the great and awe-inspiring city of Gandara.

Sitting on his throne, Yomi mused on the humble origins of his kingdom.

It was almost unbelievable really, how quickly he had risen to power in a few hundred years.

After he had lost his sight almost a thousand years ago, he had trained furiously and learned to make use of his other senses in order to quickly regain his edge.

And he came out of it eve n more powerful than ever before, at the same time even more greedy for more power.

He had tried going back to thievery but, realizing that this was not so easy now that he no longer had followers to back him up, he turned his mind on other lucrative pursuits. He became a mercenary.

Never before had mercenaries been more in demand, especially since the human lords in the other world were each trying to overpower one another in a mad dash for power. They were willing to pay any sum to any black-hearted assassin who could eliminate the competition. And Yomi was exactly that.

He offered his services to the highest bidder, often switching sides to whoever would pay more. And he did his job well. Even though powerful demons ran amok in the human world in those days, he had been able to defeat any and all of them, not one of them a match for his incredible strength.

In this way, he began to gain followers among the demons, from both his enemies and his comrades.

He became the leader of a group of demon mercenaries. They built their stronghold in the very center of the underworld, their ill-gotten wealth and loot stored in vaults of steel. They grew in number as the group became wealthier and more powerful.

After some time, it was not enough anymore for Yomi to remain a leader of mercenaries. From the very beginning, he had wanted to rule his very own kingdom.

And have his kingdom he did. Employing his mercenary subordinates, he conquered neighboring towns and villages, pillaging and burning down any who choose to resist, quickly expanding his territory.

In time, he was able to conquer almost one-third of the whole of the underworld.

From a mere bandit turned mercenary, he became one of the three most powerful lords of the underworld.

And from a mere mercenary stronghold, his castle became the city of Gandara: a city more technologically advanced and well-equipped than any other city in the underworld. Combining human technology and demonic energy, Yomi's city was the only one of its kind. And Yomi was proud of his creation.

But of course, it wasn't enough for his ambition to control only one-third of the underworld. He was bent on total domination, not only of the demon world, but of the human and spirit world as well.

Now it was only the power of the other two Lords that stopped him from total domination of the demon world.

And now, with Raizen expected to expire in mere months, it was time to plan and engineer a take-over of his kingdom at the opportune moment when it is thrown into chaos after the death of its lord. With Raizen's kingdom in tow, he would easily be able to overpower the third lord, Mukuro.

It was time to gather his trump cards.

One of them was still in the human world and would not be arriving for some time. That one he was most looking forward to see again.

The other was now swiftly being brought to his castle, borne on the back of one of the fast horses of his soldier trackers. He could already hear the hoof beats of the horses, and he knew they were not far.

He had been searching for her for a very long time, some few decades in fact. She and her power were finally in his hands.

At that moment, Youda came forward and made a little bow.

"Lord Yomi, the trackers you hired have sent a messenger ahead of them," he said deferentially, "It appears they have found the healer."

"Yes, I know," replied Yomi, looking pleased, "I can already hear them coming."

Shachi, the demon who was his second-in-command, bristled visibly as he stood by Yomi's throne.

"I don't understand the need for this healer woman," Shachi said haughtily, "Our kingdom's medical facilities are second to none."

"Fool!" said Youda with equal haughtiness, "Have you never heard of the panacea?"

"What, the cure-all? Is that even for real?"

"Lord Yomi, in his infinite wisdom, has been able to locate the demon who holds the key to this legendary substance," said Youda, nodding his wizened head.

Shachi, who didn't believe in anything but brute force, could not understand the significance of it all, "I still don't see how this will help us in the coming war."

Yomi frowned in irritation, and said, "Think, Shachi. With that miraculous substance in our hands, our armies will never get ill, never get tired, and will be completely immune to any damage. Perhaps even capable of repairing themselves."

Shachi's yellow eyes widened in understanding, as Youda humphed contemptuously.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room were thrown open and in trooped several soldiers. They ushered in a disheveled woman in chains.

They stopped several feet in front of Yomi's throne. Everyone's eyes were on the woman, but her eyes were downcast and a curtain of matted and tangled hair covered her face.

Yomi leaned forward in his throne, lacing his long white fingers.

"Welcome to my kingdom, Shizue," he said, smiling an enigmatic smile.


	2. Chains

**Chapter Two – Chains**

The woman stood there, her head down, shackles on both her wrists and ankles, not moving or speaking.

One of the soldiers roughly shoved her forward, and said, "Lord Yomi is speaking to you, half-wit!"

She stumbled forward, the weight of her chains dragging her down. Still, she did not speak.

"Well, Shizue, have you gone mute?" asked Yomi, an amused smile touching his lips.

When she still didn't reply, Yomi's amusement quickly turned into vexation.

"Speak, Shizue!" he snapped.

This seemed to affect her, for slowly, without raising her head, she raised her arms and put forward her shackled wrists. The chains rattled noisily.

"This," she said softly, referring to her chains, "This isn't necessary, you know that."

Shachi took an aggressive step forward, "How dare you speak to our lord like that?"

Yomi waved his hand dismissively, "No, let her speak."

Shachi, his fists curled into balls, restrained himself. The woman continued to speak,

"I will not try to escape," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Yomi regarded her for a moment, then said, "Release her from her chains."

The soldiers hurried to obey and the shackles on her wrists and ankles were quickly unlocked.

"Now, leave us," Yomi commanded.

"But sir--!" protested Shachi.

"That will be enough, general," said Yomi coldly, "I don't think I'll be needing your protection."

Shachi bowed nervously, "Yes, lord, forgive me for my rudeness."

Shachi, along with Youda and the other soldiers all bowed out of the room. Only Yomi and the prisoner were left in the room.

Yomi very casually stood up and walked over to the woman called Shizue. He stood close to her, close enough to touch.

"What's the matter, Shizue? Aren't you happy to see me?" asked Yomi, now smiling mockingly, "I remember we used to be close. _Very close_, indeed," he added pointedly.

Still smiling, he extended a hand towards her, as if to brush away the dark locks of hair on her face. This provoked a reaction from Shizue.

She quickly turned her head away from Yomi, seemingly repulsed. Instead of getting angry, this seemed to amuse Yomi even more.

His earlier statement seemed to have gotten to her, for she now raised her head and looked straight at Yomi.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

Ignoring her question, Yomi continued on to say, "How long has it been since we last saw each other? Some several hundred years? How sad that we had a falling out. I wonder why?"

He grinned, not pleasantly. He started pacing, circling her like a hawk zeroing in on its prey. Shizue visibly stiffened, suddenly wary.

"Ah, I remember now. The last time we were together... you tried to poison me!" he said accusingly, dramatically stopping in his tracks.

It amused him, how easily he could read Shizue's emotions. Right now, all the blood was drained from her face, leaving her white and trembling with fear.

"But I-I was... b-but you were going to kill _me_!" she said weakly, her throat dry and her voice hoarse.

This time, Yomi really was surprised. He hadn't expected such foresight from someone like her. He smiled.

"I don't deny it," he said coolly, "You knew too much. And you refused to tell me what I wanted to know, as well."

Shizue stared at him, dumbfounded with shock.

"You were lucky you were able to escape that day," Yomi continued, "Or else you certainly would've been dead the next morning. You were also lucky that I was too busy building up my kingdom in those days to give any serious thought to finding you. But, here we are now. After spending years in hiding, you are my prisoner once again."

After a pause, Yomi changed the subject and began to speak once again,

"Did you know, the legend of the panacea is a popular one?" he said casually, "Even in my days as a bandit, I knew about it and even wanted to steal it. Imagine my good fortune a thousand years ago at being rescued by the possessor of the panacea herself. Even though you never told me so, I knew you did have it because of your rather extraordinary ability to heal and repair yourself..."

"What do you want from me?" she asked suddenly.

Yomi stood facing her, crossing his arms.

"What else?" he answered, "What I've always wanted from you: the secret to the panacea."

"My answer to you is the same as before. I cannot and will not tell you."

"Well, you don't really have a choice, do you?" said Yomi menacingly, "I _will_ get it out of you no matter what."

Shizue slowly shook her head, "I'll die before you can get the secret out of me."

"I have no problem with that, I assure you," he said, laughing softly and dangerously.

She did not reply. Yomi turned on his heel and went to sit once again upon his throne.

"You have one last chance. Tell me the secret to the panacea, and I'll let you go," he said.

"No," she replied simply, with a tone of finality in her voice.

Yomi settled back in his throne, raising an eyebrow.

"Well then, you leave me no choice," he said, then, raising his voice, he added, "Guards! Lock her up in the holding cell."

As the soldiers came back in and brusquely took her by the arms, she raised her sad gray eyes to Yomi and gave him one last, lingering look that spoke volumes.

Without knowing why, Yomi was discomfited by this.


	3. Prisoner

**Chapter Three – Prisoner**

Taking her by the arm, Shachi himself had thrown her into the holding cell. Landing on her side, she winced in pain.

Shachi grinned in satisfaction, "That's what you get for being impudent."

She didn't reply and, supporting herself on her arms, simply looked at him with blank expressionless eyes. It irritated Shachi who mistook her silence for arrogance, when in truth, it was simply in her nature to be quiet.

The steel doors to her cell were slammed shut, the sound echoing ominously throughout the austere cell.

She looked around. There was a small, almost threadbare cot in one corner. In the other corner was a simple sink, and some kind of bucket where, she guessed, she was to relieve herself.

There was only one small window, and she sat down below it, staring at the small shaft of light that entered her cell.

After years of running and hiding, it was almost a comfort to stay still in one place. She wondered how it ever came to this, when all her life she was used to living a hermit's life-- solitary, quiet and uneventful. How had it become like this?

Of course, there was one answer.

Yomi.

She still remembered clearly how she first met him. She had found him unconscious near the forest. He had been severely injured, and blood was flowing freely from his right arm and from two deep gashes on his eyes.

She had brought him to her small hut deep in the forest, and slowly and painstakingly had nursed him back to life. He was almost beyond hope, but through her skills as a healer, he was able to recover.

At first he had been wary of her helping him but, perhaps realizing that he had no other choice, accepted her help sullenly.

He had raged and railed when he learned that he was blind, and then quickly gave way to a dangerous depression. This had prompted her to seek help from the blind hermit, Master Yoribei, who lived on a nearby mountain.

At first, Master Yoribei had refused to help Yomi, saying that he was only trouble. It was only after Shizue had begged and pleaded with the blind hermit that he finally agreed.

And so, Yomi began training under the hermit Master Yoribei, learning how to live with his disability. He quickly regained his power, and perhaps became even more powerful, for he trained every day to exhaustion, fueled by an iron determination to become strong once again.

At night, he would stay to sleep at Shizue's hut, for he had no other place to stay.

She repeatedly tried to engage him in conversation, to maybe try and comfort him, but he repeatedly repelled her with his rudeness and biting sarcasm.

One night, he lost his temper with her.

_"What are you trying to do, anyway?" he shouted hoarsely, "Are you trying to 'understand' me? Well, don't, because you can't! You don't know pain!"_

_"You misunderstand me," she replied quietly, "Simply because I can regenerate and heal quickly, doesn't mean I don't feel pain. It simply means that you can keep hurting me, and I will never faint or collapse because I would heal very quickly. The wounds will heal, but that doesn't mean I won't feel the pain. So yes, I know pain."_

After she had said that, he had started to respect her a little. From then on, he had treated her civilly and conversed with her regularly. Perhaps that was when she had started to fall for him, started to love him for all his bluntness, brashness, impulsiveness and sometimes tenderness in unguarded moments.

And, one night, when he had taken her into his arms, she even dared to hope that he felt something more for her. But no, she knew that it was only need, and not love, that bound him to her.

And when he went off to make his fortune as a mercenary, he came back a changed man-- more cruel and ruthless than ever.

That was when he had come back to her hut to demand of her the secret of the panacea. She was surprised that he had made the connection between her mysterious healing abilities and the legendary panacea, but she knew that it was not beyond his keen mind.

When she refused to reveal the secret, he had her imprisoned in the stronghold of the mercenaries. And though she didn't see it for herself, she knew that he had had Master Yoribei killed.

Even though she was his prisoner, Yomi still trusted Shizue-- enough to let her serve him a drink. And that was when she decided that it was his life or hers, for he would surely kill her if she didn't give up the secret.

She had handed him the poisoned cup of tea, trembling slightly, and right away Yomi knew that there was something wrong. She had thrown the piping hot tea at his face and took a gamble by leaping out the window.

She had broken several limbs at her fall, and it had taken her some minutes to regenerate and repair her broken bones. Then, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Fortunately, it was a dark night and there was no moon. It was hard for Yomi's cronies to follow her. Remembering what Master Yoribei had taught her about making her way in the darkness, she ran swiftly in the dark.

And she had been running from Yomi ever since. Until now.

What was to become of her, she didn't know. Perhaps she would end up dead after all.

But she would never give up the secret. She couldn't. She mustn't. Not to the ruthless demon that he was now.

She would never give up the secret. Not even to the man she once loved.

Never.


End file.
